The Interworld War
by Domvoia
Summary: Artemis and Holly go on an amazing adventure to New York to save Domovoi Butler, but end up in a different kind of land. Artemis and Holly have to be helped by the Underlanders. Luxa's little sister and a knight of great proportions. They are joined by a brother and sister who have lived in New York their whole lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Artemis paced his study with his hands behind his back and glaring at the floor. Butler should have been back from his bodyguard convention a day ago. A soft knock on the door told him that his guest had arrived. Artemis turned, walking toward the door. His eyes softened slightly seeing the red headed recon elf. "You made it, Holly."

"Well you said it was urgent," she walked in, pushing herself up and sitting on the desk, one leg crossing over the other. "So what's the emergency?"

"Butler left a week ago to go to a bodyguard convention and he should have been back yesterday," Artemis sighed, running his fingers through his dark raven black hair. Holly's brow furrowed. Butler was never late.

"Alright. Where was it exactly?" she saw simultaneously dialing Foaly's number on her communicator.

"It was somewhere in New York City."

"That's no help." A sigh escaped her lips. The centaur's face appeared on the screen. Before he could get in a sarcastic comment she said, "Butler's gone. He was supposed to be back yesterday. Find him."

Artemis sat down in his chair on the other side of the desk, slim fingers pecking at the keyboard as he scanned the computer screen. "Near Central park.." Holly nodded, snapping the communicator shut.

"Then we're going to Central Park." A small beep was heard and her wings spread out on her back. There was a soft chuckle from the young genius.

"Guess I'm riding?"

"Or you can stay here," she said with a smile.

"I rather not. It's seemingly too boring here," Artemis said standing up and shutting his computer off. Holly hooked him onto her moonbelt and threw a camo tarp over him then took off.

She touched down in Central Park, unsheilding and making her wings fold back in. It was very dark and empty. "Alright Foaly," she said into her helmet mic. "Help us out."

"Yes Centar Genius. Help us," Artemis muttered, pushing the camo tarp off of himself. Holly shot him a glare. Artemis shrugged. "Can you unhook me from your belt now?"

"Why? It's a great leash." She tugged on it, which made him stumbled closer. Artemis groaned.

"Please?" he muttered. She laughed and unhooked him.

"Lighten up, genius boy." She began to walk until she got to a large rock, which had been pushed away to reveal a dark tunnel. Artemis followed quietly, arms crossed against his chest as he peered into the hole.

"I wonder what made that.." he said to himself, glancing at the rock.

"No idea..." She leaned in slightly, then screamed as she felt something push her in. Her wings slammed against the wall now useless. Artemis then landed on top of her, face inches above hers and groaning slightly.

"Why'd you push me!" she demanded, shoving him off and sitting up.

"I didn't lay a finger on you!" Artemis argued.

"Yeah right, I-" she trailed off, staring at the shining tip of a sword which was inches from her nose.

"Who are you?" the girl wielding the sword demanded. Her silver hair was fluttering in the soft wind and her violet eyes flashed from Artemis to Holly quickly.

"That is none of your business. Now. Who are you?" Artemis snapped.

"I don't think it's a good idea to argue with her right now..." Holly muttered, glancing at Artemis then returning to the tip of the sword.

"Artemis Fowl the Second. This is my friend Holly Short," Artemis said with no amusement. The girl's narrowed.

"You two need to come with me," she pulled the sword back and whistled. A large autumn bat landed beside her.

Artemis glanced at Holly, slightly afraid. Holly shrugged. The girl mounted the bat. "Get on." Artemis dusted himself off after standing up. He then got on behind the girl and Holly behind him.

"Hold on," the girl said and the bat took off quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
"Luxa!" A girl's voice rang through the castle as she raced down the hallway to find her older sister. She turned corner after corner, finally finding her sister and her boyfriend. She giggled. "Luxa and Gregor sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she said, knowing it annoyed her sister.

Gregor rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away from Luxa's waist. He looked back at Bella. "What do you want?" Bella giggled.

"Oh don't be that way," she said. She turned to Luxa. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Luxa said looking at Bella.

"Can I go visit Ripred?"

"Why?"

"Because I hate being stuck here..."

"I do too but you just can't go _everywhere _you want to."

"Why not?" she crossed her arms. "You did when you were fun."

"Did you mean to say young?" Gregor said.

"No."

"She means when the war was going on.. at the highest point anyways," Luxa sighed leaning against Gregor.

"No, I mean when you weren't like this. We used to do EVERYTHING together but now you never do anything and you never let ME do anything either."

"If you would find someone to go with you then I will let you."

"I don't want to go with anyone," she whined.

"Then you don't get to go."

"You never let me do ANYTHING!"

"I try to but you are TOO stubborn!"

"Yeah, grandfather said the same thing about you, when you were my age," she snapped and turned, running off down the hallway and slamming the door to her room.

"You know," Gregor sighed. "You need to be more patient with her."

"I know.." Luxa sighed burying her face in his shoulder.

"Then why don't you?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know how to.."

"Just, remember what it was like when you were her age."

"I was treated like I was a baby..."

"Then stop treating her like she's one."

"I don't want her hurt though.."

"You're not going to be able to stop her."

"I know..."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Luxa said taking his hand and beginning to lead him to Bella's room. Gregor knocked, then opened the door when there was no answer. Bella was gone.

"Bella.." Luxa whispered, eyes wide and taking a step back.

Bella flew quickly through the sky. She landed by the river. "Luxa is so...AHG!" Suddenly there was the sound of voices. She pulled out her sword and walked forward slowly. There was a small woman and a teenage looking boy. She pointed her sword at the girl and waited for her to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Alina groaned, searching around the park for her younger brother. "Charles! Get back here you idiot!"

"How about you come over here, moron?" Charles snapped. Alina rolled her eyes and went in the direction of her brother's voice.

"Woah… what is this..." Alina sat looking at the hole that was just barely showing from a rock that failed to cover it.

"I don't know. Help me," he said pushing at the rock with his back. She sighed and began to help him. When they uncovered it, both of them nearly fell in.

"Well then…" Alina said peering in. Charles began to climb in.

"I'm going down."

"Idiot," she hissed. "Get back up here!" she said pulling at her brother's sleeve.

"Naw," he said jumping down the rest of the way. Alina gasped and fell down beside him, landing on her face.

"Ow..." she whimpered sitting up and rubbing her bleeding nose. "Your fault idiot!"

"Don't blame me the idiot. You're the one who fell on your face," he laughed. Alina sighed and stood up.

"It's so dark down here.." she muttered pulling out the lighter she always carried on her. She lit it and slowly moved it around. Footsteps echoed toward them from farther in the cave.

"Shut up, you stupid rat. I'm trying!" someone snapped.

"Crap..." Alina muttered and put the lighter out. She grabbed her brother's sleeve and started running down the cave in the opposite direction, Converse making loud slapping sounds against the rock floor.

A very muscular boy appeared in front of them with a sword. "Who are you?" he growled.

Alina gasped, backing up and pushing her brother behind her.

"Who are you?" he said again.

"I-I'm Alina Ranson... This is my brother Charles..." she said quietly, backing up still in til they ran into someone behind them. Alina felt the person about grab her and she slipped away, glancing back to see the man grabbing her brother who was too terrified to move. She bit her lip, looking at the other guy.

"W-what are you going to do..?" she said after biting her lip. She made it in between the two guys and pushed her back against the wall, looking at the guy before and then back at the one with her brother.

"No, no. Let them go," the first man said. "They are not dangerous." The second man nodded and let Charles go. Almost as soon as he let go he ran over to his sister who hugged him tightly.

"Now, how did you get here?"

"W-we came down through the hole down that way..." The boy's eyes widened.

"You both need to come with me."

"Why..?" Alina said hugging her brother tighter.

"Because you need to talk to the queen."

"Queen..?"

"Yes, now come on."

"I don't want to... I want to go back home..."

"You need to," he put his sword away. "Now, come on or my men will have to use force."

"Please let us go back home… please… we won't tell anyone about the hole..." He sighed and snapped. The men began to herd the two toward the edge. Alina whimpered, holding her brother tighter. The man jumped off the edge as did another man. The other men pushed the two off of the edge, only to be caught on the backs of giant bats. Aline bit her lip, holding onto her brother now. She _hated_ flying.

They landed in a large open area. Alina continued to hold onto her brother, still afraid. Everyone dismounted. Charles got off, forcing his sister off.

"Come on Alina... we have to trust them.." They led them to the throne room.

"What is it?" Luxa said looking up when they entered.

"We found two more," the man said.

"Are they harmless?"

"I think so."

"Just.. put them with the others.." she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He led them out and two a large room on the bottom floor. The door opened and Alina and Charles were pushed in and the door was closed again. Alina whimpered, burying her face in her brother's chest who held her tightly.

"Who're you?" a woman's voice echoed from the shadows. Alina whimpered, moving closer to her brother.

"Charles.. this is my sister Alina..." Charles said looking in the direction of the voice. Holly walked out of the shadows with Artemis.

"Who are you..?" Alina said quietly looking at them.

"I'm Holly, and this is Artemis." Artemis waved slightly at them, emotionless mask on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bella sat in her room, punished for leaving the castle without permission. She sighed and got up, sneaking down to the room with the prisoners. She opened the door and walked in. Alina was asleep, snuggled up against her brother. She glanced around to see if anyone was awake.

Holly grabbed Bella from behind, forcing her to her knees. Bella gasped as her arms were pinned behind her back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Seriously? Why are you doing that?" Charles asked, fully awake and holding his sister still.

"She's the one who brought us in," Holly growled. "Now. Tell us who you are."

"P-Princess Bella, younger sister of Queen Luxa."

"Let her go Holly…"

Holly sighed. "No, Artemis. We need to get out of here. We need to find Butler."

"Is he a large man with no hair?"

"That's Butler..." Artemis gasped standing up.

"He...He was kidnapped by the Gnawers." Bella winced as Holly's grip tightened.

"Who are the 'Gnawers'?"

"They are large rats. Now can you please let go?" Holly released her. Artemis sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I can help you rescue him." Bella offered. Artemis looked at Holly.

"Should we?" Holly shrugged.

"He's your butler."

"Alright... you can help us..." Bella nodded.

"Be ready in an hour." She turned, slipping out of the door. Holly looked at Artemis.

"Well, we're getting what we came here for."

"Yup..." Artemis nodded. Alina suddenly woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Did something happen..?"

"Shh..." Charles said quietly, kissing her head. "Go back to sleep."

An hour later, Bella stepped back into the room. She looked different though. She was in jeans and a shirt, her long blonde hair was pulled back, and she had an amazing looking sword on her hip. "Ready?"

"I have a question," Artemis said, face an emotionless mask again. "Can we have my friend's weapons back?"

Bella tossed a bag onto the floor at his feet and raised an eyebrow. "You think I didn't consider that?"

"Never mind..." Artemis sighed. Charles was watching quietly. Holly silently removed the weapons and belt, strapping them on.

"Ready?" Bella repeated.

"Yes." The girl nodded and led them out.

"Don't make a sound," she warned. They walked through the castle and to the courtyard successfully. A few bats, a giant rat, and the man who had taken Alina and Charles stood waiting.

"What took you so long, Bella," the man hissed.

"Calm down, Arien. I'm here aren't I," she snapped back. Artemis raised an eyebrow slightly but stayed silent. Alina was close to her brother, scared of the giant rat and the man.

"Alright, now to divide everyone up," Bella said.

"My wings are working," Holly said. "I'll fly alone."

Bella nodded. She pointed to Artemis and Charles. "You two will be riding with me, and the girl will ride with Arien. Ripred will run below us."

"Wonderful," Ripred muttered. "Because you know how I love to run."

"Oh suck it up," Arien's pitch black bat snapped.

"I don't like flying..." Alina whimpered.

"It's either that or ride on my back," Ripred said with a rodent smile. Alina whimpered again, scooting closer to Charles.

"You need to pick quickly, please," Bella said, glancing nervously at the door. "My sister will notice my absence soon."

"Flying..."

"Thank you." She mounted up. "Everyone on." Artemis and Charles climbed on behind Bella. Alina looked at the bat, a terrified look on her face. Arien offered her a hand.

"It'll be safe. I promise," he said with a friendly smile. Alina whimpered again, but took his hand, getting on behind him. "You don't have to look if you don't want to." Bella took off and Arien followed along with Holly. Alina kept her eyes closed, face buried in Arien's back.

They flew for a few hours before Arien landed beside Bella.

"Can we get off?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," she said. Artemis got off after Charles who was looking at his sister who still hadn't moved. Her hands clutched tightly to Arien's shirt and face buried in it.

"We're on the ground," Arien whispered, gently touching her hands and slowly loosening her fingers. Alina let go, feeling kind of embarrassed as she slipped off the bat, landing on the ground. She stumbled slightly. Arien put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"You alright?" Alina nodded slightly, slipping out of his reach and over to her brother. Arien turned and started a fire, beginning to cook dinner.

"You alright, Alina?" Charles said softly as she buried her face in his chest.

"I just feel really embarrassed..." Charles nodded, kissing the top of her head. Bella sat on the edge of a cliff, taking down her hair and brushing her long hair. Holly sat next to Artemis. Artemis was quietly staring into the fire, lost in thought.

"Night," Alina said softly and closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Charles kept his arms tightly around her, thinking.

"You alright?" Holly asked Artemis.

"I'm fine," Artemis said, icy blue eyes focusing on the Elf now. She raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." Artemis sighed and laid back, arms behind his head. Charles was looking at Arien.

"I don't think we properly met when you found us…" Charles smiled slightly, still holding the sleeping Alina.

"I'm Arien Morgan. I'm in charge of watching Bella," he pointed to the girl who was still sitting on the cliff. Charlie nodded slightly.

"I'm Charles Ranson and this is my sister Alina Ranson. And she's in charge of me, but I don't believe you believe that," he chuckled slightly. Arien laughed. He handed him a plate of meat.

"She seems scared a lot." He handed out the rest of the food. He tried to give some to Bella but she shooed him away.

"She's not so scared back in New York... around technology and stuff she acts like the ruler.. a lot of the people at school actually look up to her..." Charles said looking down at his innocent looking sister who was still sleeping quietly with her head on his chest. Charles smiled slightly and took a bit of the meat.

"Well, she shouldn't be afraid here," he said. "I won't let anyone happen to anyone."

"You just have to get her to like you and you'll see the real her," Charles laughed softly. Arien smiled, then looked at Bella and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at Bella as well.

"She isn't acting like herself and I'm worried."

"Oh... Is it okay if I go talk to her?"

"Be my guest," he shrugged and went back to eating. Charles grinned.

"You have to take Alina then," Charles said gently picking his sister up and placed her beside Arien. She almost immediately snuggled up to him, head lying gently against his chest.

Charles grinned. "You have to take Alina that," Charles said gently picking his sister up and placed her beside Arien. She almost immediately snuggled up to him, head laying gently against his chest. Before Arien could argue, he quickly made his way over to Bella and sat down beside her.

"Hi! I'm Charles Ranson," he smiled softly at her.

Arisen opened his mouth to argue but it was too late. He let out a sigh and leaned against a large rock, trying his best not to move so that he wouldn't wake the girl.

"Shut up, Ripred," he snapped as the rat let out a wheezy laugh.

Bella didn't turn. "Hello," she said, continuing to play with her hair.

Alina was beginning to wake up from hunger. "Charles..?" she said quietly.

"How are you?" Charles asked, leaning forward slightly to try and see her face.

Arien was talking quietly with Ripred about strategies and didn't notice the girl waking.

"Fine," her voice was monotone.

"Charles..?" Alina said a little louder, rubbing her eyes and beginning to sit up.

Charles nodded, looking down over the cliff's edge. Bella sighed.

Arien finally looked over. "No. I'm Arien."

"Where's my brother...?" she asked beginning to get confused.

"Something wrong?" Charles asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Over there with the princess," he pointed.

"No." She stood up and took a deep breath. She then jumped off the cliff.

"She... just jumped off that cliff.." Alina gasped, eyes widening. Charles' eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Arien didn't react at all. Bella suddenly flew off on her bat.

"I have no words," Alina said quietly, drawing her knees to her chest. Charles let out a sigh of relief and laid back, thinking.

"Come. We need to rest." Arien poured water on the fire putting it out. He handed out the blankets and leaned against a rock to keep watch.

Holly took Artemis's hand, pulling him off to the side. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust these Underland people," she said glancing at Arien. "I remember reading about a story where the fairies had a war with them when we were first forced underground. We made them move here..."

"How else are we going to get Butler? We have no idea WHERE Butler is!" Artemis hissed.

"I know but I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. Let's just get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know its been a while but here you go and I'm planning on editing the first four chapters so their easier to understand! Thanks for reading! ~**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Alina slept quietly next to her brother. Charles was lying awake, arms behind his head and thinking. Artemis slept soundly next to Holly, head resting on an arm.

"Everyone up," Bella said loudly. She began to shake people awake. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes were hard, but if you looked close you could tell that she had been crying. She began to load up the bats.

Charles looked at her, thinking as he woke up his sister. "Hmm..?" Alina said rubbing her eyes.

"Time to get up," he whispered, standing up. Alina nodded and stood up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Same riding places." Bella said. She mounted up and waited for everyone to get on. They took off.

After they flew for awhile, there was a rumbling sound. A rock fell, knocking Charles off Bella's bat. Holly flew down and caught him, but everyone was separated as more rocks fell. It was a scramble to get out of the way.

When the dust finally cleared, everyone was spilt up. Bella groaned, rolling over to find Artemis next to her. Artemis rubbed his head. "Well that was inconvenient..." he grumbled.

Bella nodded and stood up, helping him up as well. "We're in the caves..." she sighed. "Come on. They all connect." She began to walk down the pitch black hallway, hand still in his. Artemis followed quietly, hiding the fact that it was kind of embarrassing for her to hold his hand.

They stepped into a large open area which was lit. She let go of his hand quickly. "Sorry..." she said, looking away.

"It's fine," Artemis muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking around.

"Here." Bella said, holding out a knife toward him. Her fingers lighting gripped the flat side of the blade so the handle was facing him. Artemis gently took the knife, studying it for a second.

"Can you use it?" she asked.

"I've never used a weapon in my life."

Bella nodded. She pulled out her sword. "Here's a quick lesson." she stepped forward, taking his left wrist. "When someone steps forward to attack you, like so. Aim for the bottom of their rib cage and push in as hard as you can." she pressed the knife to the desired spot on her body. There were now really close. She was a few inches shorter than him. "Understand?" Her lavender eyes bore into his blue ones.

"Yes," Artemis nodded, resisting the urge he was getting from his hormones to kiss her.

"Good." Bella let go of his wrist and put her sword away.

Artemis looked at the knife again and glanced around. "How are we going to find the others?" he asked, beginning to worry about the person who had ended up with Holly.

"All these caves connect," she said and began walking. She was a few feet in front of him. "Eventually we'll meet u.." she screamed as she dropped off a cliff. She grabbed the edge quickly, slamming into the wall and crying out in pain. Artemis was at the edge of the cliff, offering her a hand to pull her up. Bella took it, using his strength and her other hand to pull herself up. She rolled onto solid ground, gripping her left arm, which was the one she caught herself with.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked, kneeling beside her and studying her left arm. Artemis nodded slightly, standing up. "Let's keep walking," he said, offering her his hand. Bella put her right hand in his. She stood up.

"Let's... not go that way.." Artemis said looking at the cliff. He turned ninety degrees left, leading her that way and ignoring the fact he was still holding her hand.

Arien slowly relaxed his grip from Alina. He had pulled her in front of him, protecting her with his body. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah... is Charles..?" Alina said sitting up and looking around. "Oh no.."

"Hey I bet he's fine. He's probably with that Holly girl," he pulled her to her feet. "Now let's walk through here and I bet we'll find them." Alina nodded slightly, staring close to Arien and really afraid. She hated it now that she had let her brother drag her into that hole.

"Here." he handed her a knife. "Just in case we're separated." Alina nodded slightly, looking at the knife for a second before gripping it tightly in her left hand. Arien pulled out his sword and walked down the cave. Alina followed quietly, ready to defend herself if something popped up out of no where to attack them. Arien heard a noise and stopped. Something rubbed Alina's leg. Alina gasped and moved close to Arien, gripping his shirt tightly. Arien turned quickly and clicked with his tongue.

He frowned. "Ripred stop scaring her." The rat walked into the light.

"Sorry. It was just too tempting."

Alina whimpered again, scooting even closer to Arien. Arien rolled his eyes. "Just lead the way." Alina still stayed close to Arien, afraid of the rat.

Holly pushed herself off of Charles. She checked her weapons. Charles groaned, rubbing his head. "Alina?" he said, eyes widening and sitting up quickly.

Holly turned. "Calm down. She's fine."

Charles nodded slightly, standing up. "I.. wondering where we are.." he said looking around.

"No idea." she continued to walk. Charles sighed and followed quietly. Holly turned her helmet lights on so they could see. Her Neutrino was gripped tightly in her hand.

"Do I not get a weapon?" Charles muttered mostly to himself.

"No." Holly said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you Mudman." Charles rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. Holly continued walking. Charles sighed, looking at the floor.

Holly stopped as she heard something. She turned on her Neutrino. Something walked around the corner and she shot. There was a cry of pain. Arien slammed against the wall groaning. Charles heard the groaning and frowned slightly.

"Arien!" Alina gasped, going to his side almost immediately. Charles smiled slightly then realized that Holly had hit Arien and rushed over to help.

Arien stood up and winced. He looked up. "No need for that," he told Holly. Holly straightened and turned off the gun.

Alina glared at Holly. "Are you okay Arien?" she said, eyes softening as she looking at him. Charles rubbed his eyes, thinking.

"Yeah... It's just strained..." Arien said. "It'll be sore for a few days. I'll be fine." he gave her a quick smile. "Let's keep walking." he started off down the hallway, limping slightly. He heard a noise and pulled out his sword. A large man stepped around the corner and Arien's eyes widened.

"Butler!" Holly walked forward. Alina's eyes widened and stepped closer to Arien, forgetting her brother was there.

"Wait. My sister has a knife and I have nothing. That's not fair," Charles muttered. Arien handed Charles a knife. Charles nodded. "Thank you Arien." Alina rolled her eyes slightly, then looked at the large man.

Holy hugged the large man. Butler laughed then was suddenly serious. "Where's Artemis?"

"We were separated by a rock slide." Holly said.

Holly and Butler was talking silently. "Come on we need to keep moving." Holly said and they began walking again.

Alina glanced at her brother before following after them, ahead of Arien and Charles. "Told you she wasn't a very scared person," Charles whispered to Arien.

Arien smiled. "You were right."

"How was she acting when you and her got stuck?" Charles asked, glancing at the quiet Alina.

"Afraid for you." he said. "But then afraid when Ripred showed up."

Charles nodded. "She hates rodents..." Alina stopped in her tracks, turning to face the wall.

"This isn't a wall.." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Arien said.

"Touch the wall," Alina said, not moving. Charles stepped forward and placed a hand on it. "It's.. furry..?"

Arien frowned. What was it? Alina gripped her knife tightly as a rat head popped out of it. Charles jumped back, moving the knife to his right hand. Arien cursed and pulled out his sword. Alina dashed back until she was against the wall as the rats began to pour in. She slashed at the ones coming at her. Charles did the same. It was almost the same as being attacked back in New York.

Bella followed, keeping her left arm close to her body. There was a rumbling and Bella gasped running forward and wrapping her arms around Artemis's waist and thrusting him forward like as tackle. They rolled out of the way as rocks tumbled down blocking both access ways. She was lying on top of him and looked down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.. are you?" Artemis said looking up at her.

"I'm fine." she said, hair falling off her shoulders, gently brushing his cheeks. She couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes, slightly mesmerized.

Soon, hormones took over Artemis and he leaned up, gently brushing his lips with her's. Bella's eyes widened but then closed and she leaned down, kissing back. He placed his hands on her waist, kissing her again. She removed her left arm from her side, slipping it onto the back of his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. He deepened the kiss slightly, pulling her closer. Bella groaned softly and pressed her body against his. Artemis turned over, on top of her now. He deepened the kiss more, rubbing her sides.

She groaned again, wrapping both arms around his neck. She suddenly pulled back, turning over so that she was on top again. She pulled out a knife from her belt, looking around warily. Artemis looked up at her, kind of confused.

"Shh.." she said getting up and walking to the wall. She felt the wall then kicked and the wall collapsed. She saw the group. She ran in sword drawn, taking out two rats at once.

"Butler..." Artemis said, eyes widening as he saw his bodyguard. Artemis took a step back as a rat came at him. Alina continued to try and fight off the rat attacking her, wishing she had someone beside her at the moment. Charles continued to slash and stab at the rats coming at him. Butler didn't hear Artemis. He picked up a huge rock, shoving it into the hole. They killed the rest of the rats. Bella fell to her knees, gasping in pain and holding her left arm close to her body.

Artemis rushed over to her. "Are you okay?!" he said biting his lip. Alina watched Bella quietly, wondering what had happened. She was leaning against the wall. Charles was looking at Bella, a couple meters away from Alina.

"Fine." Bella said.

Arien walked over. "Come on. It's time to go." He said. Bella nodded and stood up. Arien began to lead everyone out and Bella brought up the rear. Artemis walked in second to last, looking back once in a while to make sure Bella was there. Alina walked quietly behind Arien with her brother, lost in thought.

They got to the exit. The kingdom was close. They walked through the gates and servants and medics rushed to Bella immediately. She was taken away. She glanced back at Artemis and Charles. Artemis stood next to Butler and Holly, sort of confused on where they were going to end up going. Alina was quiet, standing close to Charles and watching Artemis, Holly, and their friend.

"Follow me." Arien told all of them. Artemis sighed and followed Arien. Alina was quiet, still staying close to her brother as they followed.


End file.
